


Un jour de plus

by Zeegzag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baston - baston - baston, Gen, Héroïne qui ne fait pas vraiment dans le sentimentalisme, Light Novel, science-fiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Jii connaît bien sa prochaine cible. Ça fait un moment qu'elle la surveille et sait donc que ça ne va pas être de la tarte que de l'affronter. Enfin, il faut bien gagner sa vie et le Jeu ne s'arrêtera pour elle que le jour où elle se fera refroidir...





	1. Chapter 1

1

« _Ce qui me fait penser, chers auditeurs, qu'il m'est arrivé une drôle d'histoire_ _la dernière fois. J'avais un rendez-vous du côté de la ville basse et…_ »

La voix sort d'un petit poste de radio. Masculine, elle est encouragée dans son discours par une autre, de genre indéterminé. La pièce est sombre, d'épais rideaux étant tirés devant les fenêtres. Une odeur de poussière et de sueur y flotte.

« _Personnellement, je ne m'étais encore jamais aventuré là-bas. Avec tout ce qu'on raconte_ … _et puis on sait bien quel genre de personnes fréquentent cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Le long du mur du fond, quatre têtes. Quatre faces monstrueuses, à la peau ici pourvue d'écailles, là rougeâtre, là encore recouverte de poils ou bien semblable à de l'écorce. Des crocs parfois disproportionnés; deux yeux sombres et minuscules pour l'une, se comptant par dizaines pour une autre et lui recouvrant tout le front; deux cornes imposantes, placées au niveau de deux grandes oreilles poilues, pour une troisième. Empaillées, leurs expressions sont féroces. Et à leur droite, un socle vide.

« _Je pensais tout de même, naïf que j'étais,_ _que la rumeur était quelque_ _peu exagérée. Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il n'en est rien : en dehors de la racaille, vous ne croiserez que des participants au Jeu là-bas !_ » Un rire se fait entendre. « _Même si certains me feront remarquer_ _qu'il n'y a pas grande différence entre les deux. Et au vu de mon aventure, j'ai bien peur qu'ils aient raison ! »_

Sur le canapé, allongé sur un plaid dont la moitié est avachie en un tas informe à même le sol, un canidé à la peau sombre dépourvue de poils et au corps élancé. Deux yeux aussi noirs que les abîmes. Un museau en pointe, fin, aussi fin que ses pattes qui paraissent incroyablement fragiles. Des oreilles droites et une crête hérissée qui lui part de l'arrière du crâne et s'arrête au milieu du dos.

Couché sur ses pattes de devant, ses oreilles sont prises de petits mouvements, comme un pas se rapproche.

— Mais il va fermer sa gueule, celui-là !

Un deuxième animal, si semblable au premier qu'ils pourraient être des copies, somnole au pied du canapé sur un large tapis. Il redresse la tête en voyant arriver la jeune femme. Celle-ci, d'un geste agacé, coupe le sifflet à la radio et termine de s'essuyer les cheveux à l'aide de la serviette qui lui recouvre le crâne. La peau d'un gris clair, elle possède une longue queue toute fine qui se termine par un pompon de poils. Son short dévoile des jambes aussi balafrées que ses bras. Elle renifle et laisse tomber la serviette à terre, avant de triturer ses cheveux roux et courts. Un nez en trompette et des yeux d'un noir intégral, à l'exception d'un iris blanc.

Le second canidé continue de la fixer, tandis qu'elle noue ses cheveux à l'aide d'élastiques pour former quatre petites couettes. Puis, tout en resserrant la ceinture qui ceint sa taille, elle se dirige vers un tas d'objets posé sur le canapé.

Le premier canidé s'est redressé et bas doucement de la queue. Il va pour se frotter à elle avec affection, mais elle le repousse sèchement d'un :

— Pas le temps, on fera ça plus tard !

L'animal couine, mais n'insiste pas. À la place, il s'assied sur son train arrière, attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes.

La ceinture qu'elle porte se termine par deux fourreaux qui se croisent derrière ses jambes. Elle y place deux bâtons aussi longs que son bras, puis enfile des mitaines en cuir qui s'arrêtent avant le coude; se chausse de vieilles bottes si usées qu'elles semblent sur le point de rendre l'âme, avant de fixer dans son dos la tête d'une faux reliée à une longue chaîne qui cliquette à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle termine ses préparatifs en grommelant, enfouit dans les diverses poches de son haut sans manches tout un tas de médicaments et autres vitamines, avant de passer à son cou une paire de lunettes d'aviation. La chose faite, elle renifle à nouveau.

Les prochaines heures s'annoncent difficiles. Elle aurait préféré lui laisser prendre encore un peu de valeur, mais… tant pis ! Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si elle avait le choix.

— Alpha ! Delta ! lance-t-elle à l'intention des canidés qui continuent de l'observer. À ce soir !

La porte d'entrée se referme derrière elle sur un claquement. Dans la pièce, le silence. Puis, le chien installé sur le canapé saute à terre et, du museau, va rallumer la radio.

2

Dans le local d'attente – vaste pièce aux parois de métal verdâtres, à la peinture écaillée par endroits – la plupart des participants se tiennent silencieux. Rares sont ceux à se regrouper et ceux qui le font ne sont jamais plus de deux ou trois. Les armes et autres pièces de protections cliquettent et une toux résonne. On se surveille, tente d'évaluer ses adversaires à venir. Un vrombissement est perceptible.

La tension est palpable et même ceux qui donnent l'impression d'être décontractés sont en vérité sur leurs gardes. Dans un coin, un individu dont l'apparence rappelle celle d'un reptile somnole. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe, pour les habitués, qui savent que pour se permettre pareille fantaisie, le type est sans aucun doute dangereux.

Une voix mécanique, au-dessus de leurs têtes, leur rappelle les consignes :

_« Encore cinq minutes. N'oubliez pas que les pistolets lasers sont interdits et que leur utilisation entraînera une disqualification. »_

Les bras croisés, Jii termine de faire le tour des participants du regard et s'agace intérieurement. Pas trace de sa cible parmi eux. Elle sait toutefois qu'il participe à cette cession, aussi en déduit-elle qu'il a été envoyé dans un autre local.

Près d'elle, un grand type à la peau foncée et aux yeux d'insecte. Une barbe et des cheveux noirs broussailleux, ainsi que six bras musclés. L'imbécile lui tient la jambe depuis bientôt dix minutes, l'air supérieur et s'exprimant un peu trop fort.

— Je me fais pas de soucis. On m'avait raconté les pires trucs sur ce programme, mais, hé ! Tous ces types ont pas l'air si impressionnants. Sur ma planète…

Elle grogne, ne l'écoute en vérité qu'à moitié. Un petit nouveau, forcément. Le genre à se voir déjà en haut du classement parce qu'il fait une tête de plus que les autres et croit que ses muscles sont synonymes de puissance.

Elle ne s'étonne d'ailleurs même pas qu'il soit venu l'aborder. Une distraction, rien de plus, voilà sans doute ce qu'il s'est imaginé en la repérant et il ne sera pas le premier. Au vu de sa constitution, beaucoup d'idiots dans son genre ont la même réaction. Ils pensent voir en elle une proie facile, le genre qu'on aime intimider pour se détendre avant le signal du départ. À chaque cession il y a un nouvel arrivage, dont la plupart ne survivent pas à leur premier Jeu. Les autres… soit ils abandonnent, conscients de la chance qu'ils ont d'être encore en vie, soit ils deviennent prudents, très prudents, et ne se risquent plus jamais à jauger de la dangerosité d'un participant sur sa seule apparence.

— On pourrait aller boire un verre, après ça. Non, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Je suis un chic type, dans le fond. Si tu te laisses faire, je te mets au tapis rapidement et t'auras plus qu'à attendre que les choses se terminent. Et puis, je sais pas bien ce qui t'a poussé à participer, mais laisse moi te dire que…

À nouveau, elle grogne. Un raclement de gorge, quelque part derrière elle. Elle devine, à la tension qui s'intensifie dans la pièce, qu'elle n'est pas la seule à qui l'autre casse les pieds. Si elle ne s'en occupe pas elle-même, un autre le fera à sa place. Depuis plusieurs minutes, un vieil humain à turban l'observe d'un regard sombre, ses mains crispées sur le manche de sa lance. Mais l'imbécile n'y prête pas attention, sans doute même pas conscient d'être la cible de nombreuses animosités.

_« Une minute. N'oubliez pas que les combats ne débuteront qu'une fois la zone du Jeu atteinte. Toute entorse à cette règle entraînera un avertissement, ainsi qu'une amende. Cinquante secondes. N'oubliez pas… »_

— Ah ! On dirait que les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, les bras croisés sur son large torse. Sans un mot, Jii place ses lunettes sur son nez et appuie sur les petits boutons présents sur le côté, jusqu'à atteindre la fonction désirée. Une cible apparaît au milieu de son œil gauche et elle resserre la sangle derrière son crâne, afin de s'assurer qu'elles ne glisseront pas pendant les affrontements.

_« Trente secondes… »_

— Alors, t'as fait ton choix ?

Toujours sans répondre, elle porte une main à l'un des bâtons qui pendent à sa ceinture et l'extrait de son fourreau.

_« Dix secondes. Neuf… huit... »_

Et à elle de balancer :

— Tu me fatigues, crétin !

Avant que l'autre ne puisse réagir, le bâton s'allonge, forme une lance à l'extrémité duquel une pointe d'énergie se déploie et vient se ficher dans sa gorge. Sur un gargouillis tant de surprise que de souffrance, il écarquille les yeux. Du sang lui remonte déjà dans la bouche, lui dégouline le long du menton. Comme elle retire son arme d'un geste sec, une pluie sanguine s'échappe de la plaie. Sa victime y porte deux mains, dans une tentative de stopper l'hémorragie; s'étouffe, recule et tombe à genoux.

_« Numéro 2856, vous venez de commettre une infraction ! Premier avertissement ! Votre amende s'élèvera à... »_

Mais la fin de la phrase est perdue, comme s'ouvre sous leurs pieds le vide et qu'ils chutent en direction d'une plaine aride aux nombreux reliefs. À l'horizon, d'autres silhouettes, des centaines et des centaines. Autant d'ennemis potentiels qui, à peine le plancher des vaches regagné, fondent sur ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de réagir assez vite.

Des cris sauvages éclatent. De guerre, de victoire, mais aussi de douleur ou d'effroi. Le sang, déjà, souille le sol. Et à la montre que tous portent au poignet, un décompte se fait. Moins de deux heures… temps au cours duquel il leur faudra faire leur maximum pour survivre.

Jii sent une lame passer tout près d'elle et fait fondre sa lance en direction de l'envoyeur, lui provoquant une longue plaie du torse jusqu'à l'épaule. Sous le coup de la souffrance, le type en lâche son arme. Le prochain coup de Jii lui tranche le bras et il hurle, hurle, avant de reculer, le regard fou d'affolement.

Une proie toute jeune, encore trop fraîche pour que son prix puisse l'intéresser. Elle ne prend donc pas le temps de l'achever, se jette déjà en avant, le regard balayant les environs à la recherche de sa cible.

Les foyers d'affrontements sont nombreux et la plupart des débutants n'iront pas plus loin dans l'aventure. Les plus chanceux survivront, mais sans doute mutilés et à jamais trop pauvres pour faire réparer correctement leurs corps. Malgré tout, ils sont chaque fois plus nombreux à tenter leur chance… espérant faire partie du faible pourcentage qui survivra assez longtemps au Jeu pour y faire fortune, ou, à minima, en vivre.

Un type fond dans sa direction, tente de la faucher de son arme, mais elle a déjà bondi dans les airs avant que celle-ci ne l'atteigne. Semblant aussi légère qu'une plume, elle se propulse à trois bons mètres au-dessus de son adversaire qui, quand son pied vient finalement rencontrer son visage, doit encaisser tout le poids de ses cinquante kilos. Son nez explose, ses lèvres éclatent et les articulations de son cou, elles, gémissent dangereusement. Un gargouillis lui échappe.

Quelques secondes seulement. C'est le temps qu'aura duré leur rencontre. Et tous ceux qui se trouvent à proximité, et qui n'ont pas eu le réflexe de s'éloigner, sont fauchés par le cercle meurtrier qu'elle fait exécuter à sa lance aussitôt le sol retrouvé – emportant sur son passage ici un bras, là une jambe, blessant un autre au torse ou entamant un genou.

À la montre qu'elle porte au poignet, une série de chiffres changent, grimpent en flèche, comme l'objet évalue l'argent que lui rapporteront les dégâts occasionnés. Sans s'y intéresser, elle reprend sa route et quitte finalement la zone d'affrontement des débutants.

Les adversaires ne tardent pas à se raréfier. Les autres vétérans qui se trouvaient avec elle dans le local l'ignorent, chacun ayant en tête ses propres objectifs. Ici et là, quelques combats se livrent, mais la plupart des participants, dont le type au turban, la dépassent en courant pour se perdre dans d'autres directions.

Au niveau de ses lunettes, la cible cherche, fouille les environs, zoome, mais ne parvient pas à trouver sa proie. Elle serre les dents et accélère, sautant par-dessus le corps sans vie d'un type à tête de loup qui s'écrase au milieu de son chemin. Et comme elle devine que celui qui lui a réglé son compte va la prendre elle aussi pour cible, elle bondit en direction du précipice qui se dessine sur sa gauche et se laisse tomber dans le vide.

Atterrissant au milieu d'un vaste terrain dégagé, elle reprend sa course aussitôt que ses pieds ont touché le sol, sa lance à l'épaule.

Un bruit de course, derrière elle. Son ouïe sensible lui annonce l'arrivée d'un gêneur. Moins de quatre mètres avant l'impact. Elle émet un bruit de bouche contrarié, mais continue sa route comme si de rien n'était. À sa montre, le compte à rebours continue sa course.

Trois mètres… deux mètres… l'autre, elle le devine, n'a pas dans l'idée de l'attaquer dans le dos. Il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à arriver à sa hauteur et la salue d'un « Hé ! ». La voix, qu'elle reconnaît aussitôt, lui provoque un frisson d'agacement. Elle décoche un regard agressif à son poursuivant qui, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres, lui fait un clin d'œil.

— Je te cherchais !

Le type est grand, suffisamment costaud pour en imposer, mais sans appartenir à la catégorie des montagnes de muscles. Ses cheveux blonds, bouclés, sont rejetés en arrière par le vent de leur course. Et bien qu'elle soit plus rapide que ne le laisse supposer son petit gabarit, l'autre n'a aucun mal à soutenir son rythme. Il remonte sur son front le même genre de lunettes que les siennes, lui dévoilant ses yeux bleus.

— J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, Malvin ! grogne-t-elle en retour.

Mais son interlocuteur, plutôt que de se sentir découragé par sa mauvaise humeur, continue sur le ton de la conversation :

— Tu remarqueras que je suis toujours dans la course, même après tout ce temps. Pas mal, hein, pour un simple être humain ?

Si elle ne lui répond pas immédiatement, c'est parce qu'elle sait qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'encourager ce genre de zouaves quand ils commencent à se vanter, sans quoi vous n'avez pas fini. Néanmoins, elle doit reconnaître qu'il s'en sort bien, surtout pour une créature classée parmi les plus désavantagées en ce qui concerne le Jeu.

Ils ont d'ailleurs commencé à y participer en même temps. À cette époque, c'était un vrai petit con, du même genre que celui qu'elle a refroidi avant les combats. Un peu trop sûr de lui, crâneur au possible, il était venu lui rouler des mécaniques, déjà persuadé qu'il allait l'écraser une fois le signal du départ lancé. Avec pour idée : « D'aller boire un verre après ça. Et puis je suis sympa, je t'invite ! ».

Exactement le même genre de discours… à croire qu'on les fait tous sur le même modèle.

Ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, c'est qu'elle lui avait mis la raclée de sa vie et l'avait laissé pour mort. Oh, il était parvenu à la mettre en difficultés – car il faut l'avouer, il était loin d'être mauvais. Malheureusement, sa certitude d'avoir affaire à un adversaire qu'il pourrait balayer d'une pichenette avait joué contre lui. Elle avait pris l'avantage dès le début du combat et il n'avait rien pu faire pour renverser la situation. Du reste, elle pensait sérieusement qu'il succomberait à ses blessures, le lui avait même souhaité, mais... non ! Elle l'avait retrouvé quelques cessions plus tard sur sa route, tout fringuant et bien décidé à prendre sa revanche.

Et depuis, c'est devenu une habitude pour lui que de la provoquer chaque fois qu'il la croise sur le terrain.

— Les cafards ont la vie dure, ne peut-elle finalement s'empêcher de répliquer. C'est bien connu.

Malvin part dans un grand éclat de rire, pas le moins du monde vexé.

— Au fait ! Tu te souviens quand t'as dit que tu n'accepteras de sortir qu'avec le type qui parviendra à te battre… ?

— Ah bon ? J'ai dit ça, moi ?

L'homme lui adresse un regard de petit chiot battu qui n'imaginait pas que tant de méchanceté puisse exister en ce bas monde.

— Tu vas revenir sur ta parole ?

Elle secoue la tête. Elle le voit venir, cet imbécile. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il soit toujours aussi lourd ?

— J'ai dit, répond-elle, que j'accepterai un rancart avec le type qui me mettra ma raclée. Te fais pas de films, l'est pas question que je m'encombre aussi facilement d'un mec dans ma vie !

— Je vois…, commence-t-il, d'abord un peu déçu. Dans ce cas…

Elle sent venir le coup avant même qu'il ait porté la main à ses doubles épées. Celle dont il se saisit vole dans sa direction, aurait pu lui emporter la tête si elle ne s'était pas brusquement baissée.

— JE M'EN CONTENTERAI !

En trois bonds agiles, elle s'éloigne de lui, sa lance en main. Le sourire que Malvin, lui, n'a plus rien d'amical. C'est au contraire celui d'un prédateur qui a repéré sa proie et qui se délecte de la distraction qu'elle va lui offrir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas… je m'assurerai que tu survives jusqu'à la fin de la partie. Oui, tu peux compter sur moi !

Elle se gratte les cheveux et pousse un sifflement exaspéré.

— Merde ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas le temps pour tes conneries ! hurle-t-elle en se jetant vers lui.

Sa lance vole en direction de son adversaire, qui la contre de sa lame. Plus costaud qu'elle sur le plan physique, il parvient même à la lui dévier et manque de la lui arracher. Elle peut sentir sa seconde épée lui frôler le ventre, ne parvenir, heureusement, qu'à déchirer son vêtement et lui laisser une fine griffure sur la peau. Reculant, elle tente de profiter de l'allonge que lui prodigue sa lance pour l'atteindre.

C'est au tour de Malvin de s'éloigner, mais ce n'est que pour la prendre de vitesse l'instant d'après et foncer sur elle dans un cri. Acculée dos à la paroi rocheuse qui se dessine derrière elle, Jii n'a que le temps de se baisser quand sa lame fond dans sa direction – où elle ripe contre la pierre, la frappe avec suffisamment de puissance pour faire voler des éclats de roches. L'instant d'après, il perd l'équilibre dans un hoquet – comme le pied de Jii est venu balayer ses chevilles – et a juste le temps de rouler sur le côté alors qu'elle tente de le transpercer de sa lance.

Elle le poursuit aussitôt et bondit dans les airs au moment où il se remet debout, sa lance pointée dans sa direction. Il esquive, mais pas complètement et l'attaque lui laisse une mince entaille au niveau du cou à laquelle il ne prend pas garde, lève plutôt sa main pour la réceptionner. Ses doigts se crispent sur le ventre de la jeune femme – qui hoquette – et, dans un cri, il fait un tour sur lui-même, l'emportant avec elle avant de l'envoyer voler au loin.

Sa lance lui échappant, Jii s'écrase douloureusement contre le sol, sent la pierre, puis la terre aride, lui griffer les bras et les jambes. Sa tête claque et elle en perd momentanément la vision.

Des pas qui approchent. Une main portée à ses côtes, elle se redresse tant bien que mal dans des halètements. Lui se tient un peu plus loin et lui sourit, d'un large sourire satisfait, sa lame posée nonchalamment contre son épaule. Elle prend une inspiration, qui lui fait voler des flashs douloureux devant les yeux, et croasse :

— Je vois qu'on s'est amélioré.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? réplique-t-il. Je suis déterminé à survivre !

Puis, comme elle déploie le bâton qu'il lui reste en une lance identique à la première, il se met en garde et dit :

— Au fait, j'espère que tu aimes la cuisine Azka ? Je nous ai réservé une table la semaine prochaine dans un restaurant de ma connaissance.

Elle émet un bruit de bouche méprisant, mais un sourire, en cet instant, étire ses propres lèvres.

— Ouais, répond-elle, avant de se camper sur ses jambes et de bondir en avant. J'ADORE ÇA !

Avec toute la force dont elle est capable, elle jette sa lance dans sa direction. Il se tient toutefois prêt et n'a donc aucun mal à la dévier d'un coup de lame – manœuvre qui a pour mérite d'accaparer son attention durant une fraction de seconde.

La découvrant à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui, Malvin écarquille les yeux, prenant conscience de son erreur. Trop tard, toutefois, car le pied de Jii, déjà, vient s'écraser contre son visage. Sa tête est rejetée en arrière. Il s'étrangle, titube et son épée lui échappe. Dans un réflexe idiot, il va pour porter une main à son nez réduit en miettes, mais elle ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

Elle est déjà près de lui, beaucoup trop près, presque à le toucher. Il veut reculer, mais son prochain coup le cogne durement au niveau de la mâchoire. Puis son coude vient le cueillir à l'estomac, le pliant en deux et expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons. Jii va également pour le frapper du pied, mais cette fois, il pare le coup de son avant-bras et, tout en grimaçant sous la violence de l'impact, parvient à s'éloigner d'elle.

La lèvre et le nez explosés, il a la respiration laborieuse. De la sueur lui dégouline le long de la mâchoire, où elle se mélange au sang. Un sourire abîmé vient tordre ses lèvres et, dans ses yeux bleus, une excitation malsaine. Son cœur bat furieusement et la fièvre du combat s'empare un peu plus de son esprit.

— Pas mal, admet-il.

Elle ne lui répond pas, tendue au possible. Attend la prochaine opportunité de l'attaquer, le regard fixe, qui ne cille jamais. Avec un petit rire de gorge, il secoue son bras douloureux, engourdi à la suite du coup encaissé.

Il avait oublié combien elle peut être rapide. Bien plus que lui. Sa prochaine attaque se devra donc d'être décisive, renverser l'affrontement à son avantage et la mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'elle ne puisse à nouveau le prendre de vitesse. Car s'il lui en laissait l'occasion, elle n'hésitera pas à le tuer. Oui, contrairement à lui, elle n'a aucun intérêt à le garder en vie…

Il prend une longue inspiration et tire son épée restante afin de retourner au combat, quand quelque chose vient s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, menaçant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Dans un hoquet, il baisse les yeux et jure. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?!

Il n'a que le temps d'identifier les lianes qui l'ont prise pour cible que la terre explose tout autour de lui. D'autres viennent s'enrouler autour de son corps, l'entravant avec tant de force qu'il en a le souffle coupé.

— Merde ! MERDE !

Il tente de se débattre, ce qui pousse ses agresseurs à intensifier leur étreinte. Derrière lui, un gloussement. Un souffle glacial vient s'écraser contre son cou, tandis que des griffes immenses se referment amoureusement sur ses épaules. Une odeur de terre et de moisissure. Et une voix gourmande qui susurre :

— Je t'attendais, Malvin…

Son corps tout entier se couvre de sueur, comme il reconnaît la créature qui le tient à sa merci. La peur s'insinue en lui et il peut sentir sa poitrine venir s'écraser contre son dos. Ses longs cheveux d'un violet malade, hirsutes, où s'entremêlent fleurs et racines, irritent sa joue. Elle a la peau boueuse et ses lèvres dévoilent de longs crocs aussi effilés que des lames de rasoir. De nouveau, il cherche à se débattre, mais en pure perte. Il a déjà suffisamment vu de pauvres bougres tomber dans le piège de cette saloperie pour savoir que c'est inutile. Qu'une fois qu'elle vous tient, vous n'avez plus aucun moyen de lui échapper. Néanmoins, son corps affolé agit de lui-même, refuse catégoriquement le destin qui s'annonce.

Il lance un regard suppliant en direction de Jii, mais celle-ci a déjà récupéré ses lances et les quitte d'un :

— Allez, salut Malvin !

— Merde ! Fais pas la conne ! lui hurle-t-il, comme elle s'éloigne et qu'il sent les bras de la créature se refermer sur lui.

— Viens, Malvin, viens… il y a si longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

Les battements affolés de son cœur l'assourdissent complètement et c'est comme si un voile noir lui tombait devant les yeux. Sa respiration, elle, se fait de plus en plus laborieuse. Contre sa joue, quelque chose d'humide qui le chatouille.

_C'est pas possible… c'est pas possible ! Ça peut pas se terminer comme ça… non… !_


	2. Chapter 2

3

Dans un rire, la femme cyclope tourne sur elle-même. Malgré sa petite taille, ses bras musclés à la peau hâlée n'ont aucun mal à soulever sa victime qui ne peut que se répandre en hurlements paniqués. Un tour, deux tours, et la prise qui lui enserre les chevilles se relâche et elle s'envole, obligeant les autres combattants à s'écarter pour ne pas être emportés avec elle.

Sur les lèvres de la cyclope, un sourire satisfait. Son œil unique s'étrécit, se pose sur ses adversaires suivants qui, pour le coup, hésitent à l'attaquer.

Dans son dos, un grand type filiforme au teint blafard. Sa longue natte sombre est terminée par une lame en demi-lune, qu'il fait voler d'un mouvement du cou et du buste en direction du groupe qui les encercle. Ses bras trop longs, aux mains qui rappellent des pinces, forcent le type qui a tenté de l'attaquer sur sa gauche à reculer. Un homme tigre aux babines retroussées en profite pour se jeter sur lui et abat son épée en direction de son avant-bras – pour rencontrer sur son passage une excroissance en forme de faux qui vient de crever les chairs visées.

Avant que l'homme tigre n'ait eu le temps de réagir, sa tête part voler. Le sang jaillit, éclabousse ceux qui se tiennent près de lui, tandis que son corps s'affaisse mollement en direction du sol.

Jii renifle. Sa lance sur son épaule, elle a porté une main en visière. À son poignet, sa montre lui annonce qu'il ne lui reste qu'une heure pour remettre la main sur sa proie. Ses lunettes ne cessent de zoomer et de dézoomer, mais jusque-là sans succès.

— Fait chier… !

Plus bas, le couple continue de réduire en miettes leurs adversaires. Elle leur adresse un coup d'œil, note qu'Ina a dissimulé ce jour-là son crâne chauve – qui lui fait horreur – sous une perruque au carré d'un rose un peu trop agressif, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Ces deux-là ont maintenant à peu près trois ans d'ancienneté. Trois années à se battre côte à côte, mais aussi à partager la vie de l'autre en dehors du Jeu.

Les savoir encore ensemble est d'ailleurs une bonne nouvelle pour son portefeuille, car elle a parié il y a peu avec une connaissance sur leur rupture ou non prochaine. De son avis, quand on est parvenu à conserver son couple jusque-là malgré toute cette merde, c'est que celui-ci est fait pour durer. Mais Vuldar – malheureusement pour sa trogne – était d'un autre avis. Celle-ci lui doit donc à présent un sacré paquet de fric; du fric qu'elle compte récupérer sitôt sortie de là. Enfin… à supposer que cette idiote survive elle aussi. Ce qui, au vu de ses résultats de plus en plus désastreux, n'est pas assuré.

Avec un grognement, elle découvre les dents, exaspérée de ne pas avoir été assez maligne pour exiger que l'argent soit placé dans un endroit où il serait toujours possible de le récupérer même en cas de décès de l'une ou de l'autre.

Au-dessus de sa tête, deux petites sphères de métal volent, se croisent et se recroisent, leurs objectifs braqués dans sa direction. L'une d'elles, plus téméraire, s'approche. Se fait indiscrète, commence à lui tourner autour, puis vient se planter face à elle, afin de l'avoir en gros plan. Pour sa peine, elle se voit récompenser d'un coup de lance.

Dans des grésillements, la sphère s'éloigne à toute vitesse, vole de travers et, bientôt, les étincelles qui s'en échappent se transforment en flammes. Et à la Voix de se faire aussitôt entendre :

_« Deuxième avertissement, numéro 2856 ! Au troisième, vous serez... »_

— La ferme ! hurle-t-elle en retour en brandissant sa lance bien haut.

Puis elle renifle et jette un œil à sa montre, où le montant de sa nouvelle amende vient d'être ajouté à celle précédemment reçue. Pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude, mais ça fait toujours chier !

Au même instant, le sol se met à trembler et, sur sa gauche, surgit une créature rappelant un crocodile anthropomorphique. Du genre maous et fou furieux, la gueule déjà pleine de sang. Et le plus inquiétant dans tout ça c'est que c'est dans sa direction que la chose vient.

Aucune arme, juste deux mâchoires impressionnantes bardées de crocs qui le sont tout autant et qui claquent déjà de plaisir à l'idée de se refermer sur cette nouvelle proie. Le long de ses bras musclés, écailleux, d'anciennes cicatrices, dont on peut retrouver des semblables du côté de sa gueule. Plusieurs lances sont fichées dans son dos et ses épaules, où elles ont fait couler son sang trop sombre qui a souillé son armure de cuir. Mais plutôt que de l'affaiblir, ces blessures semblent au contraire avoir décuplé ses envies de massacre.

Consciente qu'elle aura du mal à se débarrasser d'un adversaire comme celui-là – surtout si elle espère remettre la main sur sa cible avant la fin du Jeu –, Jii préfère se jeter sur sa droite, évitant de peu la collision. Des deux pieds, elle tente de ralentir sa chute, mais l'inclinaison de la pente y est trop importante et elle finit par trébucher.

Elle roule, emportant dans son sillage gravats et poussière. Son corps ne tarde pas à rencontrer une grosse pierre, qui la fait s'envoler dans les airs. La souffrance est terrible, mais elle serre les dents, avant de se contorsionner pour se remettre dans la bonne position. Va pour se réceptionner, mais alors que le sol n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres sous ses pieds, une force invisible l'immobilise.

Dans une exclamation surprise, elle bat des jambes, mais n'a pas le temps d'identifier son agresseur qu'elle est violemment rejetée en arrière et va s'écraser contre la paroi de la falaise qu'elle vient de dégringoler.

C'est comme si une main énorme l'étreignait et elle a beau se débattre, impossible de lui faire desserrer sa prise. Face à elle, un petit être à la peau bleue vient de faire son apparition.

Planant à deux mètres du sol, il a le crâne chauve et le visage lisse. Dépourvu de nez, ses yeux, eux, se comptent par dizaines et volent tout autour de sa tête. Sa bouche, qui rappelle une fente qu'aurait pratiquée une lame dans sa chair, s'étire en un sourire affreux.

Jii peste, comme elle reconnaît un Dohl.

— C'est bien ma veine… ! parvient-elle à articuler entre ses dents serrées.

La créature a incliné la tête sur le côté. La plupart de ses yeux se sont étrécis en une courbe intriguée, presque suspicieuse. Puis son sourire s'élargit, dévoile deux rangées de crocs aussi nombreux que minuscules.

La pression se fait plus forte sur le corps de Jii et elle peut entendre le Dohl émettre un ricanement semblable à un grésillement, satisfait de la voir déjà abandonner sa lutte pour se faire toute molle sous son emprise. Parce qu'elle sait que c'est inutile. Parce que ces bestioles-là ont beau être d'une constitution tellement minable qu'un simple coup de vent serait capable de les tuer, leur puissance psychique est, quant à elle, une arme contre laquelle il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire une fois qu'elle vous a prise dans ses filets.

_Ça va vraiment se terminer comme ça ?_

Elle en hurlerait presque de frustration si elle en avait encore la force, mais c'est à peine si elle parvient à respirer. Un voile blanc a commencé à envahir son champ de vision et… au moment où elle va permettre à l'inconscience de la submerger, le monde se remet à trembler.

Un rugissement, quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une pluie de pierres s'abat tout autour de Jii, dont la conscience revient peu à peu, en même temps que l'air entre à nouveau dans ses poumons. Pris par surprise, le Dohl a cessé de s'intéresser à elle, tous ses yeux braqués en direction de la menace qui dévale la pente pour les rejoindre. Sa bouche, elle, s'est ouverte sur une exclamation d'horreur muette.

Jii glisse à terre et tousse difficilement, à peine capable d'assembler deux pensées cohérentes. Elle a toutefois connu trop de combats pour laisser passer la moindre occasion et son corps meurtri réagit sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment son mot à dire. Sa main attrape la seconde lance qui pend à sa ceinture, la déploie… et l'envoie voler de toutes ses forces en direction de son agresseur.

Voyant la mort fondre dans sa direction, la bouche du Dohl s'agrandit davantage encore. Les yeux exorbités, il rassemble son pouvoir, va pour dévier la menace, mais trop tard ! La lance l'atteint au niveau de la gorge et l'entraîne avec elle, pour se planter dans la paroi derrière lui.

Jii, elle, est déjà sur pieds. L'homme crocodile est à deux doigts de les rejoindre et il vaut mieux qu'elle ait mis les voiles avant que ça ne se produise. Elle bondit en avant, manque de trébucher tant ses jambes sont encore faibles et récupère au passage sa première lance.

Un choc puissant et le monde semble sur le point de s'ouvrir en deux. Elle manque à nouveau de perdre l'équilibre et peut voir le sol se fendiller. Dans son dos, un rugissement terrible qui l'assourdit presque.

Il ne lui faut pas attendre longtemps avant que le nouvel arrivant ne se jette à sa poursuite. Son pas lourd la talonne, sa respiration rauque la poursuit. Les dents serrées, elle jure, se force à continuer malgré tout, malgré la souffrance terrible qui ralentit son corps, malgré son esprit encore comateux, malgré…

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_

Elle a le sentiment de se traîner et ne se donne pas longtemps avant de succomber à l'épuisement qui s'est abattu sur elle. Avec un affolement qui l'exaspère, elle fouille les poches de son haut, expulse de leur cachette les indésirables et parvient à mettre la main sur les antidouleurs qu'elle cherchait. Son poursuivant, lui, se fait toujours plus proche et elle peut l'entendre rugir de satisfaction.

Des dents, elle débouche le tube et en vide la moitié, qu'elle croque avec force. Son corps est déjà recouvert de sueur et tous ses muscles hurlent à l'unisson, la suppliant de faire halte. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur bas comme un fou, comme s'il cherchait à s'extraire de sa prison pour fuir loin de cette folie. Et dans sa bouche, mélangé au goût du sang, celui des antidouleurs qui, doucement, commencent à l'anesthésier.

— Bordel !

L'autre sera bientôt sur elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule pour le savoir. Au-dessus d'eux, les caméras bourdonnent, les suivent de près, bien décidées à ne perdre aucune miette de ce spectacle. L'une d'elles se risque même à venir voler devant elle, tout en conservant toutefois une distance prudente.

Sur sa gauche et sa droite, aucune planque, aucune issue, rien qui pourrait lui permettre de s'échapper facilement. Les flancs de la gorge sont trop abrupts pour qu'ils puissent représenter une porte de sortie tentante dans l'immédiat. Et le plus horrible dans toute cette histoire est que devant elle se profile un cul-de-sac.

— PUTAIN !

Sentant sa victoire proche, son poursuivant laisse à nouveau entendre son rugissement. Jii voudrait lui hurler de lui foutre la paix, qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'il s'acharne comme ça sur elle, qu'il y a de plus gros poissons ailleurs et qu'elle n'a même pas bon goût – elle en est persuadée ! –, mais elle préfère économiser son souffle.

Son cerveau affolé tourne à plein régime, cherche désespérément un moyen de la tirer de là. D'autant que malgré les antidouleurs, son corps commence à ne plus en pouvoir. Ses jambes sont lourdes et elle s'étonne de ne pas s'être déjà écroulée.

Il faut qu'elle trouve une solution. Il le faut… il faut que… Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde et MERDE !

L'illumination qui lui vient s'apparente à une tentative désespérée. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'obstacle et, au lieu de ralentir, elle force un peu plus sur ses jambes, prend de la vitesse, fait croire à l'autre qu'elle va continuer, jusqu'au bout, comme incapable d'accepter l'issue tragique qui se profile pourtant juste devant son nez.

Elle en est presque à sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque quand, brusquement, elle freine. Ses semelles dérapent contre le sol caillouteux et elle exécute un volte-face qui prend son poursuivant par surprise. Se jetant entre ses jambes, elle prie l'Infini, le grand Orius, le Créateur, le Destin, n'importe qui susceptible de la prendre en pitié de lui filer un coup de pouce.

Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle se réceptionne durement à terre, se ruine l'épaule, roule et peut bientôt sentir le monde trembler comme jamais. Car trop surpris par sa manœuvre, l'homme crocodile n'a pas ralenti, s'est contenté de tourner bêtement le museau en direction de cette proie qu'il croyait vaincue. Emporté par sa course, il n'a donc pas eu le temps de réagir et se prend de plein fouet l'obstacle qui devait lui assurer la victoire.

Il rugit, furieux et s'écroule sur le dos. Jii, elle, est déjà sur pieds et fonce. Ignore ses poumons qui lui hurlent grâce, l'étourdissement qui voudrait s'emparer d'elle, tout ce qu'il reste de sa conscience uniquement focalisée sur sa survie. Elle peut rapidement entendre son adversaire se jeter à sa poursuite, mais elle a déjà pris suffisamment de distance. Et, puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle escalade cette gorge qui la retient prisonnière…

4

Une main portée à la paroi rocheuse, Jii halète encore. Derrière elle, aucune trace de son poursuivant. Soit elle est parvenue à le semer, soit l'autre a préféré partir à la recherche de proies plus faciles.

D'un geste rageur, elle essuie la sueur qui lui perle au niveau du menton. Cet enfoiré de Goundbala ! Un jour, juré, elle s'occupera sérieusement de son cas !

À son poignet, sa montre indique qu'il ne lui reste plus que quarante minutes pour remettre la main sur celui qu'elle cherche. À condition, bien entendu, que personne ne l'ait déjà descendu… ce qui serait hautement improbable, à la réflexion, car bien que l'individu soit un trophée auquel beaucoup aspirent, personne n'est encore réellement parvenu à le mettre en difficulté depuis son entrée dans le Jeu. Non, et à moins qu'un petit nouveau du genre costaud ne l'ait doublée, elle n'a pas trop à s'inquiéter à ce sujet.

D'ailleurs, même elle a peu de chance de l'emporter contre lui. Elle en est bien consciente, s'est déjà préparée à se prendre la raclée de sa vie – et peut-être même la dernière –, mais… enfin, puisqu'elle est connue comme la championne des victoires impossibles, il faut bien qu'elle tente de faire honneur à ce titre !

Elle avale une nouvelle dose d'antidouleurs, qu'elle combine avec des pilules énergisantes. Celles-ci lui font comme un choc électrique dans tout le corps et sa vision se dédouble, tandis que son cœur s'emballe comme un fou. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle doit fermer les yeux, dans l'attente que les vertiges passent. Quand elle les rouvre, il lui semble avoir regagné toute son énergie, que les douleurs qui lui restaient ne sont plus que de l'histoire ancienne et que le monde a gagné en netteté.

De doigts, elle contrôle son pouls, s'assure que son cœur tiendra le coup et crache à terre pour vérifier que sa salive n'est pas chargée de sang, avant de reprendre sa route.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour croiser les premiers cadavres. Ce qui n'a rien de surprenant, car plus le Jeu avance, plus ils sont nombreux à venir joncher cette terre caillouteuse, déjà gorgée du sang de toutes les victimes les ayant précédés.

Oui, le jeu est difficile, très difficile, et ils sont rares ceux à pouvoir se targuer d'y survivre ne serait-ce que deux ou trois sessions. Il arrive néanmoins que les plus faibles tentent de compenser leur handicap par le nombre – chasser un gros poisson en groupe étant souvent plus rentable que de se massacrer les uns les autres – et c'est pourquoi certains de ces petits malins parviennent à survivre plus longtemps qu'escompté.

Parmi toutes les espèces à venir se battre ici, les humains sont d'ailleurs les premiers à agir de la sorte, sans doute parce qu'ils appartiennent à une espèce suffisamment grégaire pour que ce genre de fonctionnement leur vienne naturellement.

La sienne, par contre, est davantage individualiste et elle ne fait pas exception. D'autant que même si son espèce tend à ne pas payer de mine, elle a au moins pour elle une vitesse et une agilité qui jouent en sa faveur même contre des adversaires sensément bien plus dévastateurs.

À ses pieds, les cadavres succèdent aux cadavres. Les affrontements dans le coin ont été sacrément violents et elle ne serait pas surprise que tout le groupe catapulté ici au début du Jeu n'en soit jamais sorti, préférant s'y entre-tuer. Pas mal de débutants, à première vue, mais quelques participants un peu plus expérimentés aussi, car certains visages lui sont familiers. Pas un survivant, toutefois. Du moins est-ce la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement ne se fasse dans son dos.

Les doigts déjà portés à sa lance, elle se retourne vivement et avise un Abîme qui tente de se remettre sur pieds. Il halète et du sang lui coule de sa gueule, qui rappelle celle d'un requin. Une peau grisâtre, luisante, épaisse et résistante, mais qui ne lui aura pas évité une sale blessure du côté du flanc gauche et qui se poursuit jusqu'à son ventre. Un sang noir s'en échappe.

La main et les pieds palmés, il possède des ailerons au niveau des coudes et des chevilles. Une bestiole du genre dévastatrice et qui est sans doute responsable d'une bonne partie des morts du coin. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'ira pas plus loin dans l'aventure.

Trop faible, elle chancelle et retombe à terre, où elle halète plus fort encore. Sa main gauche a été tranchée et la droite se porte en direction de la blessure qui lui défigure le flanc, dans une veine tentative de ralentir l'hémorragie.

Jii jette un œil à sa montre. Comme elle s'en doutait, celui-là aussi est nouveau dans la danse. Sa prime n'est donc pas bien élevée, à peine de quoi survivre quelques jours. Autant dire qu'on fait mieux, niveau trophée !

La tête sur le côté, l'autre la fixe de ses yeux ronds et glauques. La main de Jii raffermit sa prise sur sa lance. L'achever pour récupérer la prime ? Ce serait dommage… s'il survit, le gus pourrait rapidement grimper les échelons et son prix avec. D'autant qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup d'Abîmes par ici. Leur espèce est en voie d'extinction et, malgré leur apparence, ils ne sont en vérité pas connus pour leur agressivité. Ils préfèrent rester dans leur coin, se tenir loin des problèmes, plus soucieux de chercher un moyen de sauver leur espèce qu'autre chose.

Pour que celui-ci se soit mêlé au Jeu, c'est donc que son existence chez les siens ne doit pas avoir une grande importance. Soit un criminel en fuite, soit un être que la nature a préféré priver de sa fécondité.

Elle continue d'hésiter et s'en agace, car elle n'a vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises. Finalement, elle émet un claquement de langue, avant d'entreprendre de fouiller dans les poches de son haut.

Un nouveau tube en main, qu'elle décapsule du pouce, elle s'approche de l'Abîme et dit :

— Tiens, ouvre la bouche : ça t'aidera à tenir le coup !

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle la lui ouvre elle-même et y verse l'intégralité du tube. Il ne se donne même pas la peine de mâcher, engloutit le tout tout rond et pousse un drôle de gémissement.

— Ça va ralentir ton hémorragie, lui explique-t-elle. Si tu survis, alors rappelle-toi que tu me devras une faveur : c'est la règle ici et on n'aime pas les mauvais payeurs !

Disant cela, elle pointe du pouce les cieux, où bourdonnent plusieurs caméras. L'évènement vient d'être immortalisé, suivi par des millions de téléspectateurs à travers toute la galaxie. Plus possible de faire comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Dans le cas contraire, les conséquences pourraient se révéler pénibles pour lui, tant le public, comme les participants, détestent ceux qui ne remboursent pas leurs dettes.

— À la revoyure !

Là-dessus, elle file, saute par-dessus les cadavres qui se présentent sur sa route et quitte bientôt le plateau pour gagner le flanc de la colline. Plus bas, quelques foyers d'affrontements sont encore visibles. Ses lunettes zooment et elle tourne sur elle-même. Mais à nouveau, pas moyen de repérer sa cible. Pourtant, un mastodonte dans son genre, ça ne passe pas inaperçu !

Et en parlant de force de la nature, elle avise plus bas une créature massive, dont le corps tout entier semble constitué de pierre. Un pagne pour tout vêtement, elle a le crâne chauve, des trous à l'emplacement de son nez et de ses oreilles, ainsi que des yeux enfoncés qui rougeoient.

Recouverte des pieds à la tête de cratères, desquelles de la fumée s'échappe, des explosions de magma s'y produisent parfois. Et entre ses mains, une massue impressionnante qu'elle fait voler pour forcer ses adversaires à reculer.

Jii fonce dans sa direction; dévale la pente sans se soucier de sa sécurité. Et alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, hurle :

— Eh, Tête-Dure ! Tu te souviens que tu m'en dois une ?

L'interpellé tourne la tête dans sa direction, mais ses lèvres – qui forment comme un sillon au bas de son visage – restent soudées. Jii ajoute :

— Fais-moi voler, mon pote !

Elle bondit, si légère qu'elle paraît s'envoler et parvient à passer sans problème par-dessus les loustics armés jusqu'aux dents qui, l'ayant vu venir, se sont retournés en pensant avoir une proie facile sur laquelle se défouler un peu. Elle atterrit sur la massue de Tête-Dure, qui la fait fondre autour de lui, dans un mouvement si puissant que sa passagère est propulsée bien haut dans les airs.

À cette hauteur, elle a tout de suite une meilleure vision de la zone de combats et ses lunettes ne tardent pas à repérer sa cible, perchée sur le sommet d'un pilier où elle a dû passer le plus clair de son temps. Un large sourire vient étirer ses lèvres. Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer !

Attrapant la tête de faux qui pend dans son dos, elle libère sa chaîne et la fait voler au-dessus d'elle, encore et encore, dans un mouvement circulaire. Quand elle l'expédie, celle-ci va se ficher dans la roche de la falaise voisine. Sa main glisse le long de la chaîne et elle a l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle ne parviendra pas à s'arrêter avant d'être parvenue à son extrémité. Et quand enfin, elle se retrouve à pendre au-dessus du vide, un soupir lui échappe. Bon, maintenant, reste plus qu'à trouver comment descendre de là !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en faire une idée, une ombre s'abat sur elle et lui fait lever les yeux. Elle a juste le temps d'attraper sa lance qu'une lame s'abat dans sa direction.

Elle parvient à parer le coup, mais le poids de leurs deux corps ainsi soudés fait crisser sa faux contre la pierre, où elle ne tarde pas à former un sillon, tandis que sa chute reprend. Son adversaire, une créature à la peau verdâtre écailleuse, au crâne chauve sur lequel deux cornes courbées sont visibles, lui offre un sourire tout en crocs.

— Salut, Jii…

Iels ne sont plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du sol quand la lame de sa faux, finalement, lâche prise et Jii devine que ça risque d'être douloureux pour elle. Elle parvient finalement à repousser l'épée ennemie, mais trop tard pour amortir sa chute. Le sol vient à sa rencontre avec brutalité et une douleur terrible se fait sentir au niveau d'une de ses chevilles, lui remonte tout le long de la jambe pour la faire finalement s'écrouler.

Ses yeux reptiliens braqués dans sa direction, l'autre est déjà en position de combat, visiblement sur le point de l'attaquer à nouveau.

Jii peste et se redresse tant bien que mal. Tente d'ignorer la douleur qui lui paralyse la jambe et brandit sa lance. Mais la créature, plutôt que de venir à elle, lui fait savoir :

— Tu n'es pas ma cible, aujourd'hui.

— Tu n'es pas ma cible non plus, répond-elle, ce qui semble détendre son vis-à-vis, qui relève sa lame, pour la poser sur son épaule.

— Alors tout va pour le mieux, dit-iel, avant de questionner : on prend toujours un verre en ville la semaine prochaine ?

— On peut…

Un large sourire lui répond, qui n'aurait rien de rassurant pour ceux qui ne lea connaîtra pas déjà et n'auraient donc pas appris à déchiffrer correctement les expressions de cauchemar qu'iel peut vous offrir.

— C'est cool !

Jii grogne en réponse. Son adversaire fait un bond en arrière, puis un autre, avant de lever une main pourvue de griffes et de lancer :

— Au fait, Jii ! Ne prends pas trop de valeur sinon je serai obligé de t'avoir pour cible toi aussi !

Jii ne lui répond pas. Préfère pester tout bas en lea regardant s'éloigner, consciente que ce moment arrivera sans doute bientôt. Car si aujourd'hui, elle parvient à abattre son adversaire, alors sa cote risque de monter en flèche !


End file.
